Strange Birds
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Laila Stark is the second daughter born to Eddard and Cateyln Stark. Compared to her sisters Laila is timid and quite girl who loves to sing and play the harp, but all of that changes when the game starts and Laila is left all alone trying to find her family. Will she survive? AU a/n: just to note that i did do the artwork for the corver, who ever did i love it and i love you!
1. ONE

ONE:

Nimble fingers glided through the strings of the old wooden harp that sat in the dining room of Winterfell. The young girl strummed a familiar tune that eased her, a tune that her mother used to sing to her to help her sleep when she was a mare child.

The young girls red hair was pushed back into a simple northern style with her signature blue ribbon that her mother gave her holding it all together. The very same hairstyle that her older sister fussed over that very morning.  
She assumed she was alone in the great dining room; where the only thing that could be heard was the tune of the harp but she was wrong.

Robb Stark watched from the doorway as his little sister played. It was not unusual to find his little sister here, playing the harp rather than brawling in the mud like Arya or sewing and doing the very best at being a lady like Sansa. Laila Stark loved to be at peace while playing so Robb didn't disturb her but a soft smile one that only his younger siblings could put on to his face appeared.

The young Wolf walked through the long hallways of his home of Winterfell. His thoughts drifted to his sister Laila. He was always worried about her and how vulnerable she is, with Sansa she would ignore anyone that would do or say anything to her while Arya would give them as good as she got, but Laila well she would take everything to heart and this worried her older brother greatly who knew he couldn't protect her or any of his siblings from the cruelty of the outside world.

Laila Stark unaware of her brother's visit continued to pluck at the strings to the melody adding words when she looked over her shoulder and was confident that no one was watching she let out her harmonious voice.

 _Little ghost, you are listening,_  
 _Unlike most you don't miss a thing,_  
 _You see the truth,_  
 _I walk the halls invisibly,_  
 _I climb the walls, no one sees me,_  
 _No one but you._

 _You've always loved the strange birds_  
 _Now I want to fly into your world_  
 _I want to be heard_  
 _My wounded wings still beating,_  
 _You've always loved the stranger inside…_  
 _Me, ugly pretty._

She hated signing in public but when asked to she would occasionally play the harp for her family or for visiting guests.  
 _Oh little ghost, you see the pain_  
 _But together we can make something beautiful,_  
 _So take my hand and perfectly,_  
 _We fill the gaps, you and me make three,_  
 _I was meant for you, and you for me._

 _You've always loved the strange birds_  
 _Now I want to fly into your world_  
 _I want to be heard_  
 _My wounded wings still beating,_  
 _You've always loved the stranger inside…_  
 _Me, ugly pretty._

Laila loves her home, she loves her family but sometimes she wished she could travel somewhere, she could learn new music and meet new people or somewhere where the dragons used to live, they were her favourite stories when she was younger the ones about the Targaryen dragons, the fierce creatures that could kill any man with one breath of fire. It excited her to think something so powerful once existed. Something that could still exist well Laila seemed to think so anyway.

 _You've always loved the strange birds_  
 _Now I want to fly into your world_  
 _I want to be heard_  
 _My wounded wings still beating,_  
 _You've always loved the stranger inside…_  
 _Me, ugly pretty._

The young Stark stopped her playing once the words had melted off and became nothing.

The harp looked lonely and sad as the twelve year old walked out, Laila was the only person who played it anymore. A baron women named Mary taught her how to play. At the beginning her mother hated the women that taught her daughter but when she heard Laila play and the smile she would beam at her family, she suddenly didn't care about the mysterious women, all she cared about was her daughter's happiness and if playing the harp brought this happiness then so be it.

Sometimes she missed Mary she thought as she walked through the vast hallway that lead to her lessons with Septa Mordane. She missed the stories she would tell, she would even dare to say they were better than old Nan's.

Laila absolutely detested sewing lessons but was not as obvious as her baby sister Arya was. Sansa was by far the Septa's favourite student and it irked her that her work was at the same standard as Sansa but she was the one that gets praised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila sighed as the Septa gushed over Sansa like she was one of the gods. The red head could hear the whiz of Arrows in the courtyard and would much rather be out there. She had not once picked up a sword or bow but surely anything was better than being ignored.

The stitches in her red direwolf were immaculate even her toughest critic her mother would agree, yet here she was being left aside for Sansa, she could understand why Arya would be, what with her grey Direwolf's head an unusual shape and the normally pointed ears were floppy and sewn on the wrong way.

Like always though Laila didn't say anything, she didn't raise her voice like Arya would she just sat timidly and continued with her sewing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ned Stark along with three of his sons, his ward and some of his most trusted and loyal friends rode back to Winterfell.

In Robb, Jon, Theon and Brans arms were fury little creatures that were in awe of approaching buildings.

Ned could not believe he let them take those pups home. Cat will have his hide.

As they approached the stables he caught sight of his second eldest daughter, sitting on one of the stone walls next to the stables, she had a book placed in her lap no doubt about the Targaryen's dragons.

At the sound of horses the young Stark looked up to see her father and brothers entering the keep.

The book was long forgotten as she ran up to them, helping little Bran down from his horse. It was only after everyone was down did she notice the fur balls in their arms.

"What are those?" the soft words escaped her mouth as she pointed her finger out at the pups in Robbs arms.

"Dire wolves" authority coated the voice of Ned Stark as he told his daughter the rules of which they were allowed to keep the pups. His daughter listened intently to his words and was glad when he stopped as she feared she may go cross-eyed.

"Which pup would you like sister?" Robb asked

Laila looked at each pup, it looked like Bran had already chosen his pup as had Robb and Jon.

Out of the remaining pups one stood out. In Robbs arms next to his chosen one was a red direwolf.

'How Strange' Laila thought 'A red direwolf' well not all red she mused. The snout was pure black and its eyes were green much like the black fur ball in Theons arms.

The pup looked up at her and it was like an instinct, she reached her hand out and the pup gave it a warm, wet lick.  
Laila giggled. 'Yes this is the one'

Robb handed her the pup who Laila easily saw was a girl. One look into the pups green pools and she knew what to name her.

Accalia the she-wolf.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: What do you think about Laila's character?**


	2. TWO

TWO:

A warm, wet, pink tongue stuck out and licked the hand that was dangling over the edge of the bed. Laila Stark didn't sleep like a lady, not like Sansa, she slept like an animal and looked like one too first thing in the morning.  
On the wooden cabinet next to the fur covered bed, lay the fine blue ribbon that only gets taken off at night or when the young girl needed to bathe.

Accalia drew out an annoyed huff as her master still refused to wake up.

The king was traveling to Winterfell that very day and everything needed to be perfect or so Catelyn Stark nee Tully thought, she even ordered a maid to wake Laila up extra early to make sure they could tame her wild red locks before the king arrived.

A sharp knock of the door of the small room is what finally woke the young Stark girl from her slumber. She slipped her robe on before opening the door for the young maid that waited behind.

"Hello?" Laila said unsure as to why a maid was at her door so early.

"Sorry, if I woke you m'lady but Lady Stark requested you be up early to get ready to receive the king with your family m'lady"

'Of course' she thought 'My mother would want everyone to be perfect for his grace'

"Come in" the maid walks in and Laila directs her with her hand towards the cabinet "The ribbons over there"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila stood between Sansa and Arya as nearly the whole of Winterfell gathered to greet the king and his entourage.

The she-wolf could remember the whimpers Accalia gave her when she was locked up with her siblings. Lady Stark didn't want to scare the royal children so instead she told her children to lock up their beloved pets much to their dismay, even Sansa hated the thought.

The king looked completely different to what Laila imagined him to be like. He was big and fat not big and strong like her father had described him to be so many times before.

The fat man was helped from his horse by some very unlucky men Laila thought.

He approached or more like waddled towards the vast amount of people.

Knees touched the cold ground as the whole of Winterfell kneeled as a sign of respect to the king.

The gloved hand waved impassionedly in front of Ned Stark as his old friend asked him to stand.

"You're Grace" Ned bowed

"You've got fat" the king stated and Laila did all that she could to not laugh out loud.

Ned motioned towards the kings own bulging stomach before they both shared a laugh.

The two men shared a hug before the king hugged Lady Stark herself. He then went down the line of Stark children.  
Rubbing Rickons hair he moved onto Robb.

"You must be Robb" they shared a strong handshake before he moved onto Sansa.

"My you are a pretty one" Sansa tried and failed to hide the blush that scattered her cheeks.

Next came Laila "And what is your name?"

Laila started straight at the king "Laila your grace" he nodded and left for Arya.

Laila was definitely pleased with herself that she remembered to add your grave to the end and so was her mother who sent her a please smile.

The rest went quickly for the young Stark, the king asking to pay his respects to his beloved Lyanna and in the process of doing so he humiliated the queen, to Laila this wasn't that interesting. Like her younger sister she was much more interested in meeting the imp- Tyrion Lannister.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Who do you think Laila will meet on the road?**


	3. THREE

THREE:

Laila loved the dress her elder sister Sansa sewed for her, it was elegant and fit her perfectly she was in awe of the dress and she loved Sansa for it.

One of her mother's maids helped her into the lilac dress and styled her hair in a simple northern way that of course incorporated her blue ribbon.

Her father had already told her and her siblings that they were only aloud one sip of wine at the feast but she knew that Robb would have more no doubt due to Theon's influence.

Speaking of her elder brother Robb Stark was waiting for his little sister to open her bedroom door, he had promised her that he would escort her to the feast.

The door swung open to revel Laila in her dress, hair done to perfection and looking like the lady she was meant to be.

"You look beautiful, sister" Robb offered his arm to his sister and she giggled at him as she lopped her arm through his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feast was louder than Laila was expecting but that was mainly due to the kings booming laughs as he held one of the wenches on his lap.

The queen although slightly irked was used to her husband's drunken ways she just wished he wouldn't embarrasses her in front of the rough northerners. Many hours before her husband came to her with a large smile on his bearded face, he told her of the marriage of her precious Joffrey to the eldest Stark girl. Of course the yellow haired queen detested the union, Joffrey could do better than some northern beast but that was before she got a look at the girl, the girl would make Joffrey a fine wife not just because of her looks but because of how devoted she was to him already, 'yes' Cersei thought 'she would make a fine wife, one that could be moulded to perfection'. The queen didn't think much of the other Starks and was almost glad that the eldest girl was the pretty one and not the younger two girls.

Laila sat beside her brother Robb and her father's ward Theon Greyjoy as the feast continued, she was sat beside Arya but her younger sister was getting bored and decided to entertain herself with throwing food at Sansa and as a result was sent to her bed chamber.

She would sit with Sansa but she didn't want to be ignored as Sansa gave Joffrey shy look and giggled to her friend Jeyne Poole.

Although she loved her older brother dearly and loved Theon like a brother she could not stand to hear the filth about one of the kitchen maids anymore.

Laila smoothed her dress as she stood up from the table "Excuse me, I think I shall retire for the night" she kissed both Robb and Theon on the cheeks and in turn Robb kissed her forehead.

From the top table Laila saw her mother give her a small nod goodnight as did her father as he talked to her uncle Benjen.

Laila could see Sansa and Jeyne Poole giggling when she left no doubt discussing the prince that sat barley a table next to them.

The air was cold when she stepped out of the hall, she wanted to wish her direwolf goodnight before she truly went to bed.

A dark figure stood by a training dummy, stabbing the bag over and over again with a sharp sword.

"Jon?" Laila called out. The figure stopped and turned around to see his little sister looking at him questionably, god could he catch a break first his uncle Benjen and then the imp and now his sister.

"Why are you out here? Why are you not at the feast?" he questioned as he leaned his sword against one of the wooden fences.

"I was just on my way to wish Accalia goodnight" she stepped forward "What are you doing out here? Robb was wondering where you were"

Jon knew that Laila idolised her mother, she knew of course that Jon wasn't treated like her other siblings but she didn't know what her mother said or did to him and he wasn't going to change the vision of her mother. He wasn't like that.

"I just wanted to practise, sister. Why don't we both go and say goodnight to the wolves and then I can walk you to your bed chambers. So I know you got back safe"

Laila nodded and happily wrapped her arm through Jon's.

The direwolves howled happily as they received the attention and company of the Stark and Snow.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: If you could save one who would you save out of Robb and Ned? and why?**

 **EdenEzraHiddleston:** **I love Laila's character, can't wait for another update ! :)**

Thank you and i hope you like this update! :)

 **Belladonna007: Hi, just wanted to say I really like the idea of there being a more gentle Stark sister and seeing how her story progresses. I'm super interested to see how she'll react to Joffrey trying to attack Arya and having Lady killed. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

Thank you! i have sort of an idea about where Laila's story will take her and who she will meet. i know for a fact that there will be atleast two more OC characters just to give her a personal story just like the other Stark siblings... :)


	4. FOUR

FOUR:

The wailing of Catelyn Stark could be heard throughout Winterfell as she watched over her son Brandon Stark.

The young Stark was found by the guards, lying unconscious below the tower he used to climb. He was brought to the Maester immediately and the only people aloud in were his mother and father.

The Stark children awaited any news from the Maester or even their mother and father but none had come.

Sansa and Rickon cuddled up together as did Jon and Arya. Laila sat curled up next to her elder brother Robb, he stroked her back in some sort of comfort but whether it was to her or to himself Laila didn't know, but what she did know was that she had never seen Jon or Robb cry like they had when news reached them and it broke her heart thinking that her baby brother might be heavily injured or even worse he might die.

Laila couldn't believe her day turned out so bad, only this very morning she was attending her lessons and now she was sitting with her siblings morning over what might be the loss of Bran.

It wasn't long after that the children were informed that Bran just needed to get through the night and the tough part would be over, their father had come out and comforted them but their mother hadn't made an appearance.

Laila knew her mother was beside herself with worry over Bran and knew that she couldn't and wouldn't leave his bedside so it was up to the elder siblings to look after the younger ones namely Rickon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila packed everything that she could possibly think that she would need into her trunk. Her father had told the three Stark sisters that they would come with him to the south while the others stayed behind in Winterfell.

It upset Laila to think that she would have to leave her brothers and mother behind but she could not help but be excited about the prospect of adventure in the south.

She made sure her blue ribbon was tired securely in her hair before she went to say goodbye to Bran.

Her mother like the day before was sat beside Bran. Her eyes were sunken and red and her face looked tired and sad.

Laila approached the bed only startled slightly by her normally formal mother's appearance.

She brushed Bran's long hair from his face and laid a sweet kiss on his clammy forehead, she leaned in next to his ear "We will see each other again Bran, I will make sure of it" Laila truly meant it, she wanted her baby brother to be safe, so she left one of the most precious things in her world behind Accalia, her little she-wolf. Her father had told her that when Bran was well he would join the girls in Kings Landing and so she made the decision to leave her direwolf with Bran so she could protect him and that when the day comes that they are reunited, she and Accalia would be too.

Her mother gave her a tired smile as Laila placed a kiss on her cheek.

"He will get well again mother" she informed "I will miss you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second eldest Stark girl found her half-brother Jon by the stables, getting his horse ready for the long journey to the wall.

"Jon" she called out softly, her brother didn't look startled so she assumed he must have noticed her.

"Laila" the reply was just as softly spoken. Laila ran forward and hugged his chest as Jon cradled her head.

Laila would see Robb, Bran and baby Rickon again she was sure but she wasn't sure she would ever see Jon again.

He scuffed her hair and kissed the top of her head just like their father would do before she or one of her sisters went to bed.

"You will be good won't you? Act like a true lady when you're in the south"

Laila smiled through the tears it seemed like that day was a day of goodbyes.

"And look after Arya, she is far too fierce for her own good" she gave out a breathy laugh at this one because it was true.

"I will"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila had already said goodbye to little Rickon, the boy much like his older sister was crying, the tear streaks down his face seemed to stain his skin.

The youngest Stark had no idea why most of his family was leaving and he couldn't understand why he hadn't seen his mother in a couple of days.

Laila found Robb in his chambers, he looked worn out and probably needed to go to sleep but when he opened his door and saw his little sister behind it his face lit up into a small sad smile.

They hugged just like Laila did with Jon, Laila shouldn't but she knew she would miss Robb the most, he always looked after her and she would miss him dearly.

"I will miss you Robb" she whispered

The young wolf stroked his sister's cheek in an affectionate manor "I will miss you too, She-wolf"

Laila grabbed his calloused hands into her own petite ones "I will write" she pointed her finger at his chest "And you better reply!"

The warm chuckle moved throughout the room as Robb raised his eyebrows to look amused.

"Of course sister" he paused to look into her wide childlike eyes "I will write to you too"

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Should Jon go to the wall?**

 **BellaLuz64: I love this idea of a gentler Stark girl in the family. I would love to see her interact more with her family to get a better idea about their relationships. As for the question I would save Robb, because i felt his death could have been avoided but hey that's Game of Thrones. Update soon, Beautiful Light**

I would also save Robb, not just because his death was avoidable but because well you know its Richard Madden...

 **Luke Deadman: In terms of your question I would much rather save Robb, Ned was The Warden of The North but Robb was and will always be the one true king, The King in The North. In terms of the story I am really enjoying it so far, the idea of a more timid and shy Stark is really interesting, from what I could get in these first three chapters is that Laila is a talented girl but isn't noticed by anyone else except her family and is to shy to speak up about it. Keep up the great work!**

Thank you so much for this comment it really made my day and i hope you love this new chapter! :)


	5. FIVE

FIVE:

Laila regretted leaving her beloved direwolf in Winterfell, she was lonely and needed the company even if it was from an animal.

Arya had gone off with the butcher's boy and Sansa had left early with Lady following behind her. A tiny part of Laila was glad that she left Accalia just because she would not be able to bare it if she had to chain her up like Sansa and Arya do to their Direwolf's.

She already heavily missed her brothers and wished that she was back in Winterfell playing the harp and trying to get Rickon to his lessons.

She was lucky enough to remember to grab her favourite books the one's whose spin was raw and torn from reading, the ones that she would often read to herself at night by the only candle in her room still burning.

She sat on the grassy bank next to the clear river, she could hear the grunts and groans of her little sister practising swords with the butcher's boy. If Laila was like her older sister she would demand Arya stop and act like the lady that she was meant to be she might even tattle to their father, but Laila was not Sansa she thought that it was good that Arya knew how to look after herself and if Laila was as strong as Arya she would join in.

She knew her dress would have grass stains on it and that she would have to change before she dinned with anyone from the keep but that was the last of her worries at the moment when she had her book in her lap and with the sun shining on her face this was all she wanted.

From the corner of her Tully blue eye Laila caught sight of the fiery Tully hair of her older sister; Sansa.

Sansa had her arm lopped through the crowned prince and from the distance Laila sat she could just make out a wine flask in her arm, no doubt curtesy of the prince himself.

She could see them get closer to the two wanna be knights and from the impression she already had of the prince she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Laila crawled across the grass cursing at the grass stains on her knees and peaked over the top of the grassy mound.

If they look they could still see her auburn hair as clear as day.

"Your sister, Lady Sansa?" Joffrey questioned causing Sansa to nod with an embarrassed look on her face.

"And who are you, boy?" he raised his yellow eyebrow in question

The ginger lad meekly replied "Micah, milord"

"He's the butcher's boy" Sansa added. Arya turned angrily at her "He's my friend"

"A butchers boy who wants to be a knight, and I am not your lord I am your prince"

He dragged Lion's Tooth from its sheath and aimed in at the freckled boy's cheek, dragging it down creating a line of blood down the boy's cheek.

Arya in an attempt to help her friend wacked the crown prince across the back with one of the practise sticks.

Much to the horror of all three Stark sisters Joffrey swung his sword round intent on hitting Arya and wounding or even killing her.

Laila left the book behind as she ran down the hill, Sansa barely looked at her as the scene unfolded.

The prince advanced on the youngest Stark in Kings Landing "I'll gut you for that" he pointed his sword at her "You little cunt" he sneered.

A flash of grey went past the red headed sisters as Nymeria mauled the prince's arm.

"Nymeria" Arya ordered, the wolf looked at its master and stopped before padding to her side.

Arya picked up Lion Tooth and advanced on the prince much like the prince did to her moments ago.

"No" he pleaded meekly as he raised his hands "don't hurt me please"

Arya ran to the river and chucked the sword into it before running for the words with her wolf in toe.

Laila took one look at Sansa and the prince before running off to find her baby sister.

 **Q &A**

 **Question Of The Day: What do you think will happen to Laila?**

I am sorry for the short chapter and for the mistake with adding chapter three twice XD i can be a numpty sometimes

 **HermioneandMarcus:** **excellent chapter update and i can not wait to read more soon please and thank you**

Thank you! :) and i hope you continue to like the story!

 **TheZombieWolf: I think Jon should go to the wall, it will be interesting to see how Laila copes in King's Landing by herself. Really hoping for a meeting between Cersei and Laila and Cersei's opinion on her. I like the premise of your story, I've never seen one with a Stark like Laila, Keep up the amazing work !**

Thank you! and i agree that it will be interesting to see Laila in King's Landing ;)


	6. SIX

SIX:

The sticks scratched at her legs, ripping the already grass stained dress, if her mother could see her now she would be in so much trouble she mused to herself.

After the brief moment of shock Laila knew she had to find her little sister, Sansa would be alright with the prince but Arya was in the woods with only Nymeria.

Tree after tree merged together as they began to look alike, Laila felt dizzy she wasn't sure how long she had been looking for Arya but it had already started to get dark. The rustling of the leaves on the trees scared the young girl, she wished her sister was back in the tent they shared. Safe and warm. She wished she was back in the tent herself. Safe and warm.

Angry shouts pierced through the air. Laila turned in circles to try and locate the sound, but it was too dark.

Ned Stark searched through the thick forest for his two youngest daughters, he had heard that they had gone missing and that were going to be presented to the king and queen for reasons beyond him, Sansa was back in the tent that his daughters shared but Laila and Arya were still out in the dark.

Laila crouched behind one of the trees, touches moved around the area looking like the stars that occupied the sky. She didn't know who they were but she knew they weren't her father or sisters and that was enough reason not to trust them.

The auburn haired girl turned suddenly when the sound of a stick snapping sounded out behind her, before she even had the chance to scream or shout for help she was rushed off of her feet and onto her back.

Arya Stark gripped the front of her older sisters muddy, grass stained dress. She had just sent Nymeria away for fair she would be executed for simply being loyal to her mistress.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I'm sorry" the red-headed girl stroked her fingers through the messy, stick ridden hair.

"Its fine, Little Wolf" Arya's tears dampened the already ruined dress. The one thing that stayed in place was the blue ribbon still tied in her hair.

Laila pulled Arya up and made sure she was steady before looking around them, she had noticed that Nymeria wasn't there but chose to ask her sister later when they weren't in the middle of the woods.

"We must get to father and tell him what happened, he will know what to do"

She gently pushed Arya in front of her.

"Oi!" a large man dressed in armour with a white cloak stepped out in front of the two girls, grabbing them by their shoulders and stopping them in place.

More armoured men stepped out of the bushes surrounding the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards leered at them. The king simply looked at them, but it was the queen and her son's expressions that truly unnerved Laila.

Her father had been called but was not yet there and just standing before the king was making her nervous.

Laila kept her hands on her little sisters shoulders holding her in place, she was afraid Arya might make a run for it making it worse for both of them.

The large doors at the back of the hall opened with a bang. Ned Stark walked through the crowd of people, he had only just been told that his daughters were found and that they were brought in front of the king and queen. He was furious that they were not brought to him immediately.

Laila and Arya looked back as their father pushed his way through the crowd. He grabbed them and pulled both of them into a crushing hug.

Laila griped his tunic and sobbed into the material as Arya started to apologise to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Are you hurt? Either of you?" Ned checked each girl over even after they said no.

He turned to his old friend, the man that was meant to be his good-brother "What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughters not brought to me at once?" his face turning stern.

"How dare you speak to your king in that manner" the queen hissed.

"Quite women" The king demanded before softening when he turned back to Ned "Sorry Ned. I never meant to frighten the girls. But we need to get this business done quickly" Laila pulled Arya to her and hugged her from behind.

The queen started to accuse the butcher's boy and Arya of attacking the prince, and that Arya direwolf nearly ripped of the crown prince's arm.

"That's not true! She just bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah" Laila's grip on her little sister tightened. She knew Arya was outspoken but she thought she would know better than to speak out to the king and queen.

"Arya, hush" she spoke softly but of course it didn't work and Arya started to argue with both the queen and Joffrey.

"Enough! You girl!" he pointed at Laila causing her to look up at the king.

"What do you make of this? What happened, girl?"

Laila gulped as she unwrapped herself from her sister.

"Your grace, what Arya said is true. She was just practising with Mycah when the prince came over and hurt him" she looked the fat man in his eyes and held her breath as he studied her. She could feel the heated gaze of the queen and her son on her but she chose to ignore it.

The queen turns to her husband "You would choice to believe a girl who Joffrey said wasn't even there. She is clearly trying to get her sister out of the punishment"

"That's not true!" Arya shouted and yet another match began between the two.

"ENOUGH! He tells me one thing, your daughters both tell me another. Seven hells. What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter Ned?"

"She is asleep"

The queen looks on in amusement "No she is not, little dove" she called out and the oldest Stark girl walks out and stands in front of her family.

"What happened girl, it's a great sin to lie to a king"

Sansa looked up at the queen then back to her sister who were both staring at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see" she mumbled.

Arya leaped forward and grabbed a fistful of her sisters red hair and yanked on it with all of her might "Liar, liar, liar, and liar" she chanted. Laila knew she should stop Arya but a part of her wanted to join in. your protect your family above all that is what she had always been taught and now Sansa is forsaking it and siding with the enemy.

Ned pulled his youngest from his oldest and made sure they were separated before looking back at the king.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished" the queen demanded.

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets? Damn it! Children fight. It's over" The king said as he waved around to the people occupying the large hall.

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life"

"You let this little girl disarm you?" the king sneered at the prince before turning to Ned "See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son"

Ned looked relived "Gladly, your grace" Laila pushed Arya in front of her again as they turned to leave but the queens voice ordered them to stop.

"And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?" she demanded

Robert sighed and mumbled "I'd forgot the damned wolf"

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your grace" one of the soldiers called.

"We have another wolf" Laila's eyes widen as she reaches forward and grabs a hold of Sansas arm. She felt guilty all morning for leaving Accalia in Winterfell but now she could not be more grateful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila could hear the quite sobs her sister let out she could hear her mumble 'Lady' and her heart broke thinking about the direwolf that died just hours before.

Laila could not help but let out little cries of her own, not over Lady but over the longing to return home, her true home Winterfell. She wanted to be in the yard watching her brothers spare and she wanted to be in the great hall playing the old harp.

She just wanted to be home.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day:Do you think Accaila and Laila will ever find each other again? and if so when?**

Is any one still reading this?


	7. SEVEN

SEVEN:

Laila hated the journey to King's Landing, not just because she wasn't in Winterfell any more but because her sisters were hardly talking to each other and if they did it was harsh and cruel words that they shared. She knew why Sansa was upset but it was the queen's fault and not Arya not that she would even say that to them for fear of someone over hearing or the glare that Sansa would send when anyone would talk about the royal family badly. She liked to remind everyone that one day she would be queen and that she would be a member of the royal family.

Laila had barley seen her father, for nearly the entire journey he was with the king or his guard and friend Jory Cassel. Laila would speak out to her father about how she wanted to leave and how she wanted to be with Robb, Bran and Rickon but she was not Arya she was kind, gentle, sweet Laila who would never raise her voice or even voice her own opinion.

She wanted to be like Arya who would speak out and even Sansa but she wasn't and she hated it. She knew Kings Landing was a dangerous place and that keeping your opinions to yourself might be the very thing that kept her safe.

The cart jumped at every crack in the road, and there was a lot of cracks. Laila's back hurt as she leant up against the seat. She sat between her sisters, one who was looking at the city with wonder and the other with boredom.

Septa Mordane sat by the girls keeping an eye on each of them while also looking around the city that would now become her home.

The carriage stopped and Ned Stark jumped off helping each of the girls and their septa down from the carriage.

A page walked up to the warden of the north after he checked that all of the girls were down.

"Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small council. The honour of your presence is requested"

Lord Stark turned to his most trusted man "Jory, get the girls and settle in" he turned to his three daughters "I'll be back in time for supper" Laila stirred Arya in the direction that Jory was leading them, she noticed Arya staring at the streets like she wanted to run away and explore.

Even the hallways were grander and larger than the ones at Winterfell and it couldn't make Laila feel any less at home than she did.

She didn't have to share a bed chamber with any of her sisters like she feared, she had one to herself, one that was even bigger than her bed chamber in Winterfell. It was too big for her, she missed Accalia.

Her trunk sat in the corner, far away from the edge of the bed where she sit. Her father would be a while so she began to unpack her belongings.

Under two small piles of dresses lay her red stitched direwolf, one of the only things she had to remind her of home and one of her favourite things. Laila was still upset over the fact that she couldn't find her book, after she left to find Arya she forgot all about the worn out book that most likely still sat on the hillside.

She already hated it here.

 **Q &A**

 **Question Of The Day: Laila will be having two OC travel buddies, to try and make her story different from her siblings, would you like a character profile on these characters?**

Sorry it's so short :(

 **BellaLuz64: Would hope that they would be reunited again. I'm glad that Lalia went after Arya and defended her. Also, that she comforted Sansa despite that she didn't tell the truth to get on Joffery's good side. And yes I'm still reading and I'm sure other people are reading this.**

Thank you! I think i just get a bit anxious about whether people are still reading ;) i can be a numpty sometimes :)

 **Luke Deadman: If this was any other universe then it would definitely be a yes, Laila and Accaila would be together again. But this is Game of Thrones and in GoT there are no happy endings.**

But this is a AU so you never know...

 **JoeDanger: It's an ok story so far. I don't like when main character OCs and so "passive" I get that's part of her character but she has not changed a single thing so far this story. It feels like you are just retelling the story from a different perspective. I'm not asking for something like Joffery not getting Betrothed to Sansa but some subtle changes like Lady dying would be good.**

Laila will be quite passive at the start but she will start to speak up and remember this is an AU so there will be some changes...

 **Echo: As seen in Game of Thrones, companions always find each other no matter what. I think Laila and Accaila will see each other again if Laila escapes King's Landing after certain events take place. I also believe that she could possibly be wars or spiritually bonded to some people, or maybe Laila is just normal person. Love this story, keep up the good work! Also, will Laila have some companions, and who would they be? Can't wait to read some more!**

I loved the idea that the Stark children were connected in some way to their direwolf so you may see Laila warg into Accaila, and as for her companions they will be OC's but there will be some familer faces popping up :)

 **Guest: Good chapter :) I hope they arrive at Kings landing soon so we can see how Laila handles it**

Thank you!

 **Rowan's Hope: I think your writing is just lovely! The storyline is great and Laila is a sweet girl with a well-formed character. Please keep writing! Rowan**

Thank you so much! this made my day! and i hope you continue to like the story! :)


	8. EIGHT

EIGHT

The castle in Winterfell often looked lonely with the vast amount of space that never got used, but even though Kings Landing was bigger in size it was packed full of people whether that be lords or just the staff, it was sometimes hard to move about.

Laila had taken to writing her brothers letter to pass the time as she was alone most of the time. Her father had noticed her interest in writing and had gotten her a journal. It was nothing special with its black leather and awkward stitching but it already meant a lot to the young Stark. The red headed direwolf was tucked neatly in the front of the book, the girl had already made plans to sew the direwolf onto the cover.

She never felt lonelier in her life, Sansa was with Joffrey and she had no idea where her younger sister was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was tense that evening between the Stark sisters. Laila sat quietly, pushing the food around. Sansa delicately ate her food while the youngest sister picked up her knife and started stabbing at the wooden table, the sound of the blade hiding the oddly soft wood made Laila flinch.

"Enough of that, young Lady! Eat your food" The Septa that sat opposite the girls said, her lips pressed together in a fine line as she reprimanded the girl.

"I'm practicing" Arya said not stopping

Laila turned a curious eye to her sister and mumbled out "What are you practising for?"

Arya flicked her eyes up to her sisters Tully blue eyes and smirked "The Prince"

Laila had to stop the small giggle threating to leave her plump lips when the Septa once again told Arya to stop.

"He's a liar and a coward, and he killed my friend" she growled out sounding just like her missing direwolf. The knife kept stabbing over and over again and it was even grating on Laila's nerves.

"The hound killed your friend" Sansa pointed out and she put down her knife and fork.

Laila could feel the tension rising and looked at the knife that Arya had clasped in her now white fingers. She could see the anger rising on Arya's face.

"The Hound does whatever the Prince tells him to do!"

Laila moved forward grabbing the blade from her sister's hand quickly before Arya could even think about burying it in her older sister's face.

"You're an idiot"

"And you're a liar. If you had told the truth Mycah would be alive!" the younger girl yelled and finally Laila had enough and snapped.

She slammed her hands down against the hard wood enough to make them sting as they come up. The chair long forgotten on the floor as she fixes her two sisters with hard glares, even the Septa looks on in shock.

"ENOUGH!" her breathing heavy "You are both acting like infants! You need to grow up!"

Arya and Sansa looked up at her with shock, although Arya's eyes held a little bit of pride as Laila walked away and out the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila stared up at the stone celling as her breathing slowed. She lay on top of her bed calming herself down. Her sisters could be so childish when they wanted to and it infuriated her. Sansa was older she should set an example like Robb did for her brothers but she didn't instead she acted like a mare child on the best of her days.

A hard knock sounded through the room as Eddard Stark waited for his daughter to grant his entrance.

The door creaked as it opened wide to let the elder wolf in.

Laila slumped towards her bed, her mood getting the better of the manors her mother and Septa drilled into her.

"Your Septa told me what happened" he explained as he took the spot next to her on her soft bed. Laila crawled closer to him seeking his comfort.

Ned's large calloused hands wrapped around Laila's shoulders bringing her closer and pressing his lips to her hair.

"What is wrong, little she- wolf?"

"I miss home" the mumble sounded so quiet that Ned didn't know if she even said it.

"I know" his hands ran through her hair, avoiding the blue ribbon tied in her auburn hair "I do too" his hands stopped "We will see them again soon" he promised "I love you, little she- wolf" kissing her forehead

"I love you too, papa"

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day:** **Would you like a character profile about Laila's soon to be companions?**

Only one review last chapter :( but a sort of sweet chapter :) well the ending anyway! so close to the end of the season which means the AU will finally begin! :)

Drop some reviews, let me know what you think :)

Thank you Guest for reviewing and yes there will be a lot of changes but they wont be happening for a little while, but i hope you stick with the story. Just trying to establish some relationships :)


	9. NINE

NINE

The word Papa was one only Laila used when she addressed her father but only in private, it's a word the lower born use to address their father not someone of high birth like Laila or so her mother reminded her.

Papa was her first word, she had heard it spoken in winter town when out with her father and although her father thought it adorable her mother thought it a horrible habit one that she should stop… and she did… except in front of her father.

Laila had already been informed that Arya was getting dancing lessons for the day and that Sansa was going to be spending the day with her betrothed or following behind him like a lost Wolf Laila mused to herself as she dressed that morning.

The silk like dress was thin in comparison to the wool dress that she used to wear at Winterfell, she often felt uncomfortable due to the sheerness of the material.

Laila had received a letter from Robb that morning telling her that all was well, but she couldn't help but notice that he didn't mention mother and it made her curious.

Laila had not done much exploring and she thought she ought to change that so with a determined look on her face she pulled her hair up in the ribbon and 'sneaked' out of the keep. If the guards saw her they most likely didn't recognise her as the hands daughter as she wasn't stopped.

Children ran about in less to nothing, but they seemed to be having fun. More fun than Laila had in years. They were free. People stared at her and her new clean dress, something she should have known would have happened.

The fire burned high in the forge as Gendry striked the hot metal with the heavy almost war like hammer. Sparks flew from the hot metal, extinguished on the ground.

He could hear the giggling of little children and like every day he tried to block it out and focus on his work, but it seemed to be getting louder and closer and more irritating so he sneaked a peak.

From the corner of his eye he could see a cooper like colour race back and force past him.

Laila chased the little girl with the baby blue eyes and the ratty brown hair, the girls younger brother toddled along behind them.

She passed the forge three, maybe four times in their little game of chase and each time the young man working their looked more annoyed and it brought some amusement to the young Stark.

Finally on their fifth trip he snapped. The hammer and long sword forgotten as he turned to glare at the three kids.

The little boy had no idea what was happening when the tall, broad man set his glare upon his sister and new friend.

"WILL YOU STOP IT!"

"Stop what?" Laila asked

Gendry waved his arms about with an annoyed expression on his face "This, playing near the forge. It's distracting" he pointed at Laila "Your distracting me"

"But were only playing" the little girl piped up.

"Well play somewhere else!"

"Okay, Mr grumpy" Laila said, with a solemn look on her face. "We will go play somewhere else"

She placed her hands on the younger kid's backs and led them away from the man but not before turning round to look at him "We'll come back tomorrow instead"

They left before they could see the vain in the bulls head pop out.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Who would you like Laila to meet?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I am currently on my dads laptop and have a limited time on it...so i cant answer your questions at the moment! Sorry! but as soon as my laptop is fixed i will include the two reviews i had last chapter to next chapters ones xx**


	10. TEN

TEN

The three sisters shared a relived look, one that was mixed with excitement. Brans awake. A raven arrived that morning from Maester Luwin. Laila had thought it strange that their mother herself had not wrote about the joyess news, but she didn't voice her thoughts not after seeing the expression of her father's face – worry.

For the past few days Laila had been spending her a lot of her time at the forge, after her lessons with the septa she would have a lot of spare time, time usually spent playing the harp or playing with her brothers in Winterfell but neither of those things were in Kings Landing so she had not much to do.

Her favourite past time at the moment was sitting in the forge pestering Gendry about how he turned the steel into a sword. She knew her father would not be in favour for her to be spending her time at the forge but what was she to do? Sansa was with the other Lady's, her father was always busy with the king and Arya was with her 'dancing' teacher.

'I wouldn't need to find 'entertainment' outside the keep if Accalia was with me' she thought bitterly. A part of her was glad she left her in Winterfell, who knows what kind of wrath the loyal wolf would face from the queen or more importantly the kings justice; Ser Ilyn Payne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young Starks auburn hair that was joined with a streak of blue rustled around in the strong winds. After visiting the forge she had spent all day composing a letter for Bran, one which could hopefully lift up his spirits.

 _Dear Bran,_

 _I am so relived and glad to hear that you have woken up. Maester Luwin told us you have no memory of what happened, but perhaps it will come back to you._

 _Kings Landing is not as exciting as I believed it would be, I spend most of my time at the forge outside the keep. I like to annoy the boy that works their called Gendry, he says I annoy him but I can see the smile on his face when I come round._

 _I miss Rickon, Robb and mother, I even Miss Theon!_

 _I am sure when you come up to Kinds Landing, you will start to squire under a legendary knight just like the one I know you will become._

 _I'm sorry this letter is so short little brother, but I promise I will have more to tell when we see each other next._

 _I hope Accalia is protecting you and Rickon like I asked her too!_

 _Love your sister,_

 _Laila Stark._

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Who do you prefer Jon or Robb?**

 **the OC character descriptions i promised will be put up just not until the first 'scene' they arrive in. i just think that it will spoil some of the characters aspects.**

 **Echo: I'm a little curious to see possible interactions with her and Joffrey or Cersei. I'm also curious about all the character's opinion on story by the way!**

Would seeing the characters impressions on Laila be something you would find interesting?

 **Guest: Great story! Keep up! even if it's hard you can only do better each time you write! ;)Sorry if my english is kind of weird it's not my first language.**

Your english was not werid at all! :) and thank you so much for commenting!

 **Echo: Yes please. Also, could you explain if Laila will be going on her individual adventure or will she be involved with other characters' journeys. Love this story, keep up the amazingly great work!**

She will be going on an individual adventure, not sure yet if she will meet some canon characters along the way,her adventure would also lead the way into an AU universe were some characters that die in the books or tv show will be alive in this book. Also i have another story that i have just put up called Tigress and it is a sort of a spin off to this one. It is all about Robb's frey wife causing the game of thrones universe as we know it to change.


	11. ELEVEN

ELEVEN

The raven flapped its wings hard before gliding over the towers at Winterfell, it landed outside the Maester's tower.

The Maester in question was currently going over the finances, Lady Catelyn still had not returned and Maester Luwin would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Robb was doing his best but he is not Lord Eddard.

The raven hoped from stone to stone, climbing them up to the window the Maester sat beneath. The bird cocked its head studying the balding man.

Luwin finally noticed the ebony bird once he had finished his last sum. The letter in its beak dropped to the creaky, wooden table below.

The letter was addressed to Lord Bran and Maester Luwin had not doubt that it was from one of his sisters, most likely Lady Laila. He was tempted to open it, check it but the Stark sigil sealing the letter inside stopped him.

Bran Stark did what he did every day since he was told, he no longer would be able to walk. The Maester had told him it was still too early for him to go outside, she he was tucked up under heavy animal pelts in his bed. He didn't even look up when the door opened and closed as the Maester walked in.

"A letter for you my Lord"

Finally the young Lord looked up, his interest peaked "From who?" he inquired. _Maybe it was from his mother?_ He thought.

"I am not sure, My Lord" The Maester approached the sturdy bed "But it is from Kings Landing"

The young Lord tried to not let his smile slip but the Master caught it.

Once Bran was handed the letter and helped to be sat up he thanked Maester Luwin and only opened it when he had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robb Stark was tired. Following his father's footsteps as Lord of Winterfell was a task that was trying on Robb's patience. Rickon was constantly following him around, grabbing his hands or legs, he didn't understand why his mother had left or why his father and sisters had to go to Kings Landing all he knew was that they left, left him.

The young wolf opened the door to his little brothers room, he had just seen Maester Luwin exit the room and Robb was curious to know what he wanted, he entered his little brothers bed chambers with Rickon and his heels.

Bran was sat up, three pillows rested behind his back, keeping him in place.

Robb approached the bed "What's that?" Rickon following quietly behind.

Bran smiled his eyes watering as he looked at his two brothers, he held the letter out for Robb to take.

Robb grasped the letter in his hand as he skimmed the familiar writing, he had no doubt that Laila was trying to cheer her baby brother up but she unknowingly made him upset.

"She doesn't know, Bran"

"I know" the boy sighed "She seems so hopeful, she thinks I will come down to Kings Landing now that I am better" he rubbed his face "I don't want to let him down"

None of the Stark brothers wanted to let their sister down, but what they didn't know at the time was that each and every one of them would in the near future.

 **No question of the day but i would really love to know what you think of Laila.**


	12. TWELVE

TWELVE

Laila munched through the piece of rough fully buttered toast, her older sister sat next to her eating her boiled eggs with her knife and fork, her pinkie up.

Laila could already feel the bubble of excitement grow in her at the thoughts of the day's events. It was the day of the first joust of the hands tournament in honour of her father, but the young girl knew he didn't want it.

Arya was nowhere to be seen, most likely off chasing cats but she did promise Laila that's she would be at the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All bar one Stark looked uncomfortable. Ned hated the attention and hated how much money was being spent on this pointless event. Sansa felt the uncomfortable stare of her betrothed, the blonde prince had only looked her way once and it hadn't been pleasant. Laila on the other hand just didn't want to be there at all, at the start she shared her little sisters excitement but once she sat down and saw all of the people, she got self-conscious, only talking when spoken too. Ned Stark noticed this so chose to sit between both Arya and Laila, making sure one was staying out of trouble and comforting the other.

Sansa glanced over at the royal box, her blonde prince only glanced at her before switching his gaze to the main spectacle; the joust.

"Lovers quarrel?" an airy voice sounded out beside the Stark sisters.

Little finger studied each sister, the youngest clearly had more Stark than Tully. The second was no beauty like Catelyn but then he turned his head to the oldest girl, the near spit of his dear Catelyn.

Sansa blushed "I'm sorry. Do I…?"

"Girls this is Lord Baelish" Septa Mordane introduced.

Baelish smiled down at the girls, his stare locked onto Sansa. "An old friend of the family. I've known your mother a long time" Sansa looked away, the blush spreading up her cheeks due to the longing look little finger was sending his way.

"Why do they call you little finger?" Arya interrupted

Laila gasped, frowning at her little sister "Arya" but even she was a little intrigued by the origin of the name.

"No, it's quite alright" he said and turned to the youngest Stark "When I was a child I was very small"

Arya moved closer as did Laila, their attention focused on the rat faced man.

"I come from a little spit of land called the Fingers, so you see it's a cleaver nickname"

Laila deflated, she imagined a more exciting story to go with the strange nickname.

King Robert boomed his voice across the court yard, he stood, wobbling a little before steading himself.

"I've been sitting here for days. Start the damn joust before I piss myself"

Laila cringed at the mental image and the use of vulgar language, she lowered her eyes when the Queen walked off after the King's announcement. Laila couldn't help but feel sorry for her, the Stark girl had always imagined her future husband would be strong, kind someone that could protect and take care of her not someone who was drunk all of the time.

"God's who is that?" Sansa gasped her hand moving up to her mouth, all of their attention drawn to the large man that entered the court yard.

"Ser Gregor Clegane" Baelish clicked his tongue "They call him the mountain. The hounds older brother" Laila's eyes flickered up to the scared man that stood by the royal box.

"And his opponent?"

"Ser Hugh of the Vale. He was Jon Arryn's squire. Look how far he has come" Lord Baelish almost seemed bored if it were not for the twinkle in his eye that shone when he looked at the Catelyn look alike.

"Yes, yes. Enough of the bloody pomp. Have at it" The king announced, waving his hand while the other griped the tankard of ale tightly.

Laila loped her hand through her fathers, gripping it tightly as the joust began. Her eyes screwed shut as the young girl waited for the horn to signal the start of the joust.

 _The horn sounded._

 **Question of the day: Would you be against smut in this story?**


	13. THIRTEEN

The knights galloped towards one another, their lances out in front of them, aiming at their opponent, ready to take them out.

They miss each other the first time. the horses turn ready to run at each other again. The Mountain aims his lance higher, hitting Ser Hugh right in the center of his thought, lunging and ripping at his flesh. The chocking man falls from his horse as the audience watches on in horror.

Sansa's scream knocks Laila from her disgusted shock, even Arya looks away in mild disgust. The blood from Ser Hughs wound, spurts up from the deep gash falling onto his face.

The crowd was silent as the attendants dragged the bloody corpse across the muddy ground. the fingers that gripped lord Stark were as white as Laila's ashen face.

"Not what you were expecting?" Little finger taunted "Have you heard the story of the Mountain and the hound?" the three sisters all looked up at him.

"Lovely little tale of brotherly love. the hound was just a pup, six years old, maybe Gregor just a few years older, already a big lad" Laila let go of her fathers arm. moving closer. "Already getting a reputation. some lucky boys are just born with a talent for violence. one evening Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire; Gregor's toy. He didn't say anything as he grabbed the scruff of his neck and pushed his face into the fire. held him as the boy screamed and his face melted and re-formed"

The skinny man seemed oblivious to the horror on the girls faces. he relieved back into his seat "There arnet many people who knew that story"

"We wont tell" Laila murmured

"No, please don't. if the hound so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all the knights in kings landing would not be able to save each of you" Laila glances back at the scared man, half of his face catching most of her attention. his eyes cold as he stared straight ahead, not acknowledging anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila dipped the feather quill into the new ink pot her father brought her, her elegant hand writing stretched across the parchment. this was her second letter to her other, her second letter that will most likely not have a reply. she was worried. the countless ravens she sent to her brothers had no mention of her mother.

So where was she?


	14. FOURTEEN

Chapter fourteen

Laila sat in-between Sansa and Arya. Her hands tighten around the southern dress the royal family had gifted her. It was too tight, she missed the simple dresses her mother would make her back at home.

Her father stood before the three sisters

"I'm sending the three of you back to Winterfell" he stated

"What?" Sansa asked her expression one of anger. Arya looked conflicted while Laila had no real opinion on the matter. While she would miss grumpy Gendry and the kids down in flea bottom, she terribly missed her mother and brothers.

Laila's thoughts stopped as soon as she heard her older sisters demanding high pitched voice "What about Joffrey?"

Arya looked at her father with worry shining on her face "Are you dying because of your leg? Is that why you're sending us home?"

"What? No" Ned reassured his three daughters

"Please, father"

"You can't. I've got my lessons with syrio. I'm finally getting good"

Sansa looked down at Laila in hopes of getting backing but the younger girl just looked away.

"This isn't a punishment. I want you back for your own safety"

"Can we take Syrio back with us?"

"Who cares about your dancing teacher. I can't go" she turned back to her father "I'm supposed to marry price Joffrey. I love him and I'm meant to be his queen and have his babies"

"Seven hells" Arya muttered but was quickly shut up due to the sharp elbow to her side curtesy of her older sister Laila.

"When you're old enough, I will make you a match worthy of you. Someone brave and gentle and strong"

"I done want someone brave, gentle and strong. I want Joffrey. He will be the greatest king that ever was, a golden lion and I'll give him sons with beautiful blonde hair"

"Lions not his sigil idiot. He's a stag like his father"

"No, he's not" Sansa furiously shook her head "He is nothing like that old drunk king"

And with that something seemed to click in Neds head.


	15. FIFTEEN

Chapter Fifteen

"Could you make me something?" Laila asked. Her hands clasped together neatly in front of her silk dress.

"No m'lady" Gendry brought down his hammer hard against the scolding metal "It is not proper"

"Why not? My younger sister has her own sword"

He pushes the glowing sword into the cool water, watching as it sizzles and steams. Gendry stops and turn to the young girl who he was slowly growing fond of.

"Why would you need a weapon, M'lady planning murdering anyone" he chuckled

Laila scowled but quickly slid her face back behind its mask "No, but I think it would be kind of exciting, you know. The feel of my own weapon. One you yourself could learn to wield"

Gendry turns his back on her, examining the now cold metal sword. When he doesn't reply, Laila steps forward "Gendry?"

"Mmmm"

"Well, will you make me something?"

He glances at her before shrugging "I will consider it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laila hadn't know what to do when her father told her and her sisters the news about the king.

Laila wouldn't say she felt sadness for the king or his family if anything she felt sadness for her father, her father who was going to lose his best friend, his brother.

Laila felt sadness only for her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gendry placed the cold object into the Starks hands. He looked up noting her expression of awe.

"Its only something small M'lady but I hope it is to you satisfaction"

The dagger was simple, its blade sharp and the handle made of leather but what really struck the young girl was the handle. Carved into said handle was a crudely drawn Wolf, Gendry's attempt at the Starks sigil.

Laila beamed up at the blacksmiths apprentice "I love it Gendry. Thank you"

"It was nothing m'Lady"


	16. SIXTEEN

Chapter Sixteen:

Laila kept getting flashbacks, bright flashes of images that seemed to want to taunt her. She desperately wanted to forget but the flashes kept coming. Her once beautiful light blue dress was torn and shredded, snagged on a stubborn branch that seemed to hate the young Stark.

Her hair that only hours ago looked vibrant and smooth now looked dead and rough.

She was wondering round the grassy field that she had fled too, she didn't know where she was or how she was going to get out but at least it was safer then kings landing.

The crowd laughed, booed and shouted up at the platform as the warden of the north was brought out by the royal guards. Laila had just got back from the forge to see the growing crowd gathering and curious decides to see what was happening herself, she would likely get scolded by her father later but her curiosity got the better of her.

From her place in the crowd she could see her older sister's bright Tully hair, but she couldn't seem to spot her younger sisters scowl anywhere. Her father looked around the growing people. He could easily see his youngest daughter who thankfully would be shielded from anything by Yoren. The father of six found his daughters blue eyes and looked around for anyone her may know that could get her away from the city, but he couldn't see anyone, he could only hope she would somehow meet Yoren and he would take both Arya and Laila home to Winterfell.

Her bare feet hurt as the stones dug into the tender flesh. Her boots were long gone, taken off as she ran from the scene of her father's execution.

"Papa" the delicate hand stopped the loud sob from escaping and alerting the people surrounding her. Her sister was on the floor and Laila desperately wanted to run up to her but she was smart, she knew it was dangerous so she did the only thing she could think off, she ran.

With one last look at the bloody corpse that was once her beloved father she ran, bumping past the people and not stopping for anyone.

Laila was not the smartest out of her siblings and at the moment her mind was at a loss for what to do. She needed to find her sisters, she needed to go home.

She wanted her mother, her brothers. She wanted her father.


End file.
